


Корица, ром и немного мускатного ореха

by your_old_PC



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, PostFB1
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: Написано по заявке «Бывшая девушка Якоба Милдред узнаёт, что он встречается с Куини, её реакция» на первый тварефест.





	Корица, ром и немного мускатного ореха

Перед отъездом Милдред ещё раз заглянула к отцу и спросила, хорошо ли он себя чувствует.  
— Да, тыковка, не переживай за меня. Кстати, пока не забыл. В мясной лавке я встретил нашу бывшую соседку, миссис Касс, она тоже перебралась сюда, представляешь? Угадай, о ком она мне передала весточку?  
— Даже представить не могу.  
— О юном Ковальски!  
Боже мой. Как давно она не слышала это «юный Ковальски». Для отца они все всегда останутся юными. Милдред добавила рассеяно:  
— Он всё-таки открыл свою булочную?  
— Да, и дела у него идут в гору. А ещё у него невеста просто красавица. Наверняка актриса театра, а может даже и кино.  
Милдред задержала дыхание, будто перед прыжком в бездну. И ответила:  
— Слава богу.  
— Я знал, что тебя эти новости обрадуют. Видишь, переживать тебе не о чем. Поедешь на приём в хорошем настроении.  
Квентин посигналил на улице, клаксон размазал отличные новости в крошку. Или новости были так себе. Милдред поцеловала отца в лоб и поспешила вниз. Впереди был бесконечно скучный вечер.

Сколько вопросов Милдред не решилась задать, зная, что её в очередной раз назовут глупышкой. Вроде: «Квентин, дорогой, нам обязательно ходить на эти приёмы каждый день? Это действительно на что-то влияет?» «Может быть, я надену менее открытое платье в следующий раз?» «Почему ты решил ехать по Орчард-стрит?» Возможно, ей надо больше времени, чтобы привыкнуть. А пока очень хотелось спать. Впереди ждал очередной вечер в компании, где будто бы никто и не ждал немолодого клерка и его бесполезную спутницу. Дряхлую на фоне других жён, юную на фоне Квентина. Единственным достоинством которой были золотистые вьющиеся волосы, да умение слушать, потому что сказать было особо нечего.

Квентин как назло ехал медленно, словно и перед случайными прохожими хотел похвастаться женой. Невольно вызывая вину, что нечем тут хвастаться. А ведь сам поторапливал её, чтобы не опоздать.  
Квентин остановился возле булочной. Милдред пробежалась глазами по вывескам. Нет, это было просто уже возмутительно. Она сжала кулаки внутри песцовой муфты.  
— Предлагаю зайти и посмотреть на эту хвалёную выпечку.  
— На нашей улице есть прекрасная булочная, дорогой. Завтра я куплю тебе свежего горячего хлеба. Мне кажется, мистер Бернс не обрадуется нашему опозданию.  
— Старина Бернс подождёт.  
Квентин открыл перед ней дверцу и протянул руку. Сперва Милдред хотела остаться, хотя с супруга сталось бы выволочь её из машины как провинившуюся уличную девку. Но она с детства знала, чем заканчивается женское упрямство, поэтому предпочла выйти сама.

Все булочные пахли уютом. В них хотелось остаться подольше. Здесь же хотелось жить, чтобы снова вернуть то самое Ощущение. Квентин бы сказал, что это уловки, ведь запах выпечки возвращает в детство, к маме. «А в твоём случае к бывшему поклоннику, дорогая!» И подмигивание. Тоска по прошлому туманит разум, заставляет совершать необдуманные покупки. Квентин любил красть волшебство. Милдред снова себя одёрнула. «Вытащи свою голову из головы Квентина! Хватит пытаться предсказать, что бы он подумал. Вы не трогательные влюблённые, читающие мысли друг друга, вы самая неприятная пара во всём Нью-Йорке, о вас должны писать сатирические очерки в газетах!»

Внутри было не протолкнуться. Милдред выдохнула с облегчением. А ещё Квентин мог увидеть очередь, и снова поддавшись импульсивности, покинуть помещение. Пожалуй, это качество нравилось ей больше всего. Беспокойная натура омолаживала Квентина, а иные порывы в итоге оказывались ей на руку.  
К счастью, Квентин не водил её за собой, сам передвигался по булочной, рассматривал в витринах и на полках фигурки из теста, разве что носом к стеклу не прилипал и не нырял с головой в корзины. Милдред же изучала ассортимент издалека.

Она всегда знала, что если у Якоба что-то и получится, то оно будет уникальным. Пока одни в угоду моде выставляли за стекло изысканные пирожные размером с её самоуважение, а другие торговали грустными заводскими изделиями, Якоб предлагал вот это. Булочки выглядели необычно и аппетитно. В каждой угадывалось животное, то обезьянка, то бегемот, но точно им не было. При этом одного взгляда на этих мучных фантастических зверушек хватало, чтобы почувствовать лёгкую сытость. Как Якоб и хотел, вкусная, сытная и необычная выпечка, сделанная с любовью.

Квентин, наконец, встал в очередь за двумя одинаковыми старушками. Седые волосы в свете ламп казались голубоватыми. Рядом со стариками Квентин выглядел ещё старше. Хорошо, что Якоба в зале не было. Он наверняка управлял всеми делами на расстоянии, появлялся в булочной раз в неделю, проверял всё, забирал деньги и уходил. Все так делали.  
За прилавком находилась лишь миловидная девушка, от одного взгляда на которую невольно хотелось улыбнуться.  
— Дорогая!  
Квентин махнул ей рукой, подзывая.  
— Что вы можете предложить моей очаровательной жене?  
Уголки малиновых губ продавщицы дрогнули. Милдред под взглядом захотелось съёжиться.  
— Знаете, что обычно женщины выбирают, нечто изящное и не влияющее на фигуру…  
Квентин даже за щёку её прихватил. Боже мой, какой стыд! Зачем он сказал «жене»? Девушка бы подумала, что это её странноватый отец или старший брат. Но продавщица вдруг обратилась прямо к ней:  
— Что бы вы хотели?  
— Признаться, я не голодна.  
— А вот это, выглядит довольно изящно.  
Квентин ткнул пальцем в фигурку. Тоненькие веточки ручек и ножек, а посредине улыбающаяся рожица. Слишком много мёда, по вкусу будет как восточные сладости. Никогда их не любила.  
— Милочка, вот эту штуку, пожалуйста, для моей сладенькой жены. Упакуйте так, чтобы мы смогли довезти это до дома.  
Девушка кивнула, взяла маленькую фирменную коробочку, расправила её, соорудила внутри гнездо из прозрачной бумаги. Осторожно подцепила щипцами «штуку» и поместила так, чтобы хрустящая упаковка не соприкасалась с ней. После собрала коробочку и перевязала бечёвкой. Квентин расплатился, и уже готов был уйти, как появился Якоб. Он поцеловал девушку в щёку и сказал тихо: «Спасибо, что подменила». И только потом заметил их. Вышел из-за прилавка, отряхивая руки.  
— Боже мой, Квентин, Милдред, то есть, миссис Глэйзер, я полагаю. Наконец-то. Я уж думал, вы никогда не зайдёте в гости. Уже всех старых друзей повидал, одни вы остались.  
Квентин энергично затряс его мягкую руку.  
— Здравствуй, Якоб, старина! Отлично выглядишь, прямо пышешь здоровьем. Видишь ли, у меня дела, работа. Я смотрю, ты, можно так сказать, преуспеваешь. А кто эта очаровательная особа? Или управляющий может себе позволить целовать хорошеньких продавщиц?  
— Моя невеста, Куини. И где твои манеры, Квентин? Обсуждать при даме красоту другой женщины. Да и сам видишь, работы у меня тоже невпроворот, даже не могу вас толком представить, у Куини уже посетители, и им не терпится получить свои покупки. Поэтому приглашаю вас в гости. Вы помните, где я живу, я надеюсь? Можете прямо сегодня зайти, у нас через полчаса закрытие.  
— Спасибо за приглашение, Якоб, но как-нибудь в другой раз. Постараюсь найти время для визита. Рад видеть, что ты преуспеваешь. Всё боялся когда-нибудь открыть газету и увидеть печальные известия.  
Якоб развёл руками, будто извиняясь, что у него всё хорошо. А затем обратился к ней:  
— Как твой отец?  
— С ним всё хорошо, спасибо.  
— А с тобой?  
— И со мной тоже, спасибо. Пожалуй, нам пора. Нас ждут, не хотелось бы опаздывать, а мы и так задержались.  
Прощание выдалось ещё более неловким, чем этот разговор. Уже садясь в автомобиль, Милдред увидела, что Якоб не отходит от витрины и смотрит на улицу. Маленькая коробочка на коленях казалась подарком с бомбой внутри.

— Что я говорил, как только у парня пойдут дела в гору, к нему сразу присосётся какая-нибудь юная ведьма.  
— Ведьма?  
— Ты же видела эту девку, настоящая хищница. Выискивает простофиль с деньгами, а потом раз и всё! Уж поверь, у меня на таких девиц нюх.  
Квентин даже раздул ноздри, будто действительно определял охотниц за чужим состоянием по аромату мускуса и ванили.  
— Почему ты грустная? Я думал, женщины любят, когда мужчины ругают других женщин, особенно если это подружка твоего бывшего жениха.  
— Я хотела бы пообщаться с ней поближе. Если она действительно хищница, то Якобу угрожает опасность.  
— Пустая трата времени, Милдред. Или у тебя всё ещё есть чувства к толстячку Ковальски?  
— Их никогда и не было. Но Якоб хороший человек. К тому же, бабуля Ковальски была подругой отца. Она не хотела бы своему внуку такой судьбы.  
— И я помню старушку Ковальски, и думаю, если бы она хотела внуку лучшей судьбы, то оставила бы в наследство нечто большее, чем семейный рецепт и огромный прожорливый живот. Впрочем, если тебя это развлечёт, сходи завтра. И спроси, делают ли в этой пекарне что-нибудь с мясом.  
Будто Милдред нуждалась в его одобрении и разрешении!

На следующий день уже в половину четвёртого Милдред была у булочной. Открыла дверь перед женщиной с ребёнком на руках, подождала, пока остальной выводок, держась за пальтишки друг друга, пройдёт следом. Квентин проглотил её милую ложь о «вычислении хищницы», потому что любая другая история показалась бы ему враньём. Милдред сама с трудом могла нащупать очертания истинной цели, будто она скрывалась под тысячей покрывал. Но чувствовала себя обязанной поговорить с будущей миссис Ковальски.  
И всё-таки решилась. На удачу, за прилавком снова была именно Куини. Приветливая улыбка дрогнула на секунду.  
— Миссис Глэйзер, какой приятный сюрприз! Вы пришли за новой порцией «Медовых дужек»?  
— «Медовые дужки»?  
— Да, та сладость, которую вы купили вчера. Или вам всё-таки по душе сдоба? Постойте, дайте-ка угадаю. Корица, ром и немного мускатного ореха, вот то, что вам сейчас нужно. Могу предложить «Малыша-крепыша», а если хочется экзотической перчинки, то «Взрывопотама».  
Без сомнения, Якоб поведал о тех коричных рулетах, что готовил когда-то для своей любимой невесты. Будь на его месте кто-то другой, то это было бы: «Я кормил эту продажную девку такой первоклассной выпечкой, а она!» Милдред почему-то не сомневалась, что Якоб отзывался о ней не так грубо, как она заслуживала.  
— Я взяла бы… вот первое, что вы сказали. И буквально десять минут вашего времени. Если вы не против. И если ваш жених вас отпустит.  
Куини как раз запаковывала «Крепыша» в бумажный пакет и вдруг посмотрела на неё исподлобья. Протянула покупку, взяла деньги.  
— Если только десять минут. И Якоба нет на месте. Даже если бы был. Знаете, у нас не принято куда-то друг друга отпускать или не отпускать.  
Куини вышла из-за прилавка и перевернула табличку на двери. Затем заперлась на ключ, на всякий случай. Милдред пришлось ждать, пока девушка сходила в само пекарское отделение, видимо, отдать какие-то распоряжения. Пока присела на одну из скамеечек. От запаха свежего хлеба и сдобы хотелось самой стать мягкой и податливой, чтобы при каждом смятии принимать прежнюю форму. Куини вернулась и села рядом на почтительном расстоянии.  
— Полагаю, разговор пойдёт не о «Медовых дужках».  
— Нет, но мне было очень вкусно. Притом что я не поклонница приторной выпечки. Раз вы сразу поняли кто я, должно быть, вы знаете о нашем с Якобом прошлом. Мы действительно были помолвлены, и я рассталась с ним, когда узнала, что он не получил ссуду. Моё поведение возмутительно, и я не жду, что когда-нибудь Якоб меня простит.  
— Но он простил. И не сердится на вас. И тогда совсем не злился. Нам пришлось разное испытать. В основном Якоба окружают добрые люди. Но есть и те, кто ведёт себя неподобающе. Якоб всегда направляет гнев на себя, а не на них. Он думал тогда, что подвёл вас.  
— Это Якоб вам сказал?  
Куини промолчала.  
— Понимаете, я не могла тогда ничего сделать иначе. Отец сильно болел, у нас были огромные долги за квартиру, нас собирались выселять, мы продали всё что можно. Брак был единственной возможностью всё это исправить. Я должна была расстаться с Якобом, но сделать это иначе. Я много раз хотела встретиться и попросить прощения, чтобы всё не обрывалось так, с острыми краями. Но не могла. Думала, сделаю ещё хуже. Якоб не ненавидит меня?  
— Нет. Но и не тоскует.  
Куини склонила голову и прищурилась, будто присматриваясь к чему-то на лбу Милдред. Не могла ли от вчерашней медовой сладости появиться сыпь?  
— Я всё-таки не могу понять, зачем вам понадобилось говорить именно со мной.  
— Я хотела знать, что вы хорошая.  
Прозвучало так по-детски, что Милдред показалось, будто она сжимает в руках подол не лавандовой сборчатой юбки, а своего шерстяного школьного платья. Куини погладила её по плечу, как добрая нянюшка.  
— Я хорошая. И вы. Вы гораздо лучше, чем вам кажется.  
— Спасибо.  
Рука Куини замерла у локтя Милдред и легонько сжала его.  
— Но не поймите меня неправильно. Я не могу вам запретить приходить сюда, и мой муж сам позвал вас с супругом в гости. Но надеюсь, это наша последняя встреча.  
Милдред заверила, что никогда не придёт, ни с Квентином, ни одна. Куини снова улыбнулась ей и поднялась открыть дверь. Но не успела она попрощаться и перевернуть табличку, как Милдред снова постучалась.  
— Простите. Я хотела ещё взять что-нибудь для Квентина. Вы готовите пироги с мясом?

Нравилось вот так идти по знакомому с детства торговому кварталу и возмущать редких снобов своим здоровым женским аппетитом. Милдред прямо из пакета откусывала булочку, наслаждаясь тем, как тает на языке корично-ромовая начинка и воздушное тесто. Будто они снова вместе с Якобом, он просит у отца её руки и дарит колечко.  
Квентин на свидания носил розы, но их аромат выветрился из головы. Квентин одним движением избавил её от импульсивности. Квентин знал, что она с ним из-за денег, и не тешил себя иллюзиями, что Милдред влюблена хоть немного. Замужество по любви было куда большей роскошью, чем автомобиль или квартира в новостройке.  
Всё же один несомненный талант у Квентина был. Он мастерски умел выводить из себя, но при этом никто не решался на ответную агрессию. На приёмах Милдред сквозь джаз и перезвон бокалов буквально слышала оркестр скрежещущих зубов. Но тем не менее, для них с Квентином всегда были открыты все двери. Да и сама она прощала многое. Кажется, единственные, кто по-настоящему были дружелюбны к Квентину, без лицемерия и масок, это отец и Якоб когда-то. Одного он спас, другого предал.  
Хотя, если разобраться, спас обоих.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке «Бывшая девушка Якоба Милдред узнаёт, что он встречается с Куини, её реакция» на первый тварефест.


End file.
